In general, a passenger airbag apparatus is installed at an upper side of a glove box disposed in front of a front passenger seat, and more particularly, the passenger airbag apparatus is disposed in an instrument panel.
The passenger airbag apparatus includes an airbag which is inflated and deployed when gas flows into the airbag and protects a passenger, and an airbag housing which accommodates the airbag. The airbag is accommodated in the airbag housing, and thereafter, the airbag housing is installed in the instrument panel.
The airbag is folded several times so as to be accommodated in the airbag housing, the airbag is surrounded by an airbag cover to maintain the folded shape of the airbag, and then the airbag is accommodated in the airbag housing.
At the time of a vehicle accident, an inflator generates gas, and the airbag is inflated by the generated gas. Thereafter, while an upper skin of the instrument panel is torn by expansive force of the airbag, the airbag is deployed between a windshield and the instrument panel and covers the instrument panel, thereby protecting the passenger.
However, in a case in which the vehicle collides with an object obliquely with respect to a direction in which the vehicle travels, the passenger's head, which is in contact with the airbag, slides toward one side and deviates from the airbag, and as a result, there is a problem in that the passenger's head cannot be protected by the airbag.